hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
The World is Watching You
|image = |kanji = 世界が君を見つめて |romaji = Sekai ga Kimi o Mitsumete |airdate = September 21, 2012 |episode = 12th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = Before Daybreak }}The World is Watching You (世界が君を見つめて, Sekai ga Kimi o Mitsumete) is the twelfth episode of season one, first aired on September 21, 2012. Synopsis The final episode of Season 1. Continuing from last episode, during the final battle between Akatsuki and Phil/Zahark, Phil tried to kill Miu with his ultimate magic attack, causing a massive magic explosion. Fortunately, Akatsuki managed to protect Miu, her unconscious friends, and the unconscious Student Council members just in time, and he survived that as well. The outcome of the final battle is near. As Akatsuki pick up his Laveitenn sword, Miu witnessed his sword crumbling off, and because of that explosion, Akatsuki's AD broke off. Miu wants him to stop fighting when she thinks that it's hopeless now, since his weapon is useless without his AD. But, Akatsuki told her that she must keep believing in him, whether it's hopeless or not, so she gave him her AD. Then, all of the sudden, Haruka got up and gave her AD to him as well. When Akatsuki put Haruka's AD in his arm, Phil was going to attack once again. The final battle continued when Akatsuki punched Zahark in the face, but his face was slightly too strong for him and Akatsuki got blasted by Phil's/Zahark's magic, though Akatsuki survived that. Then, Phil fired Zahark's red beam at him while Akatsuki goes on deflecting that attack, but he got blasted to the sky, falling down slowly. Miu kept believing in Akatsuki as she cries out in tears, because she doesn't want him to lose. Then, after Akatsuki used Miu's AD, Phil fired that attack one more time to kill him; however, Akatsuki got through that attack and finished him off by slicing Zahark in half, causing him to explode. Zahark is destroyed, and since Phil fused together with it once before, he died as well. The battle is over, Akatsuki won. Miu ran to Akatsuki as she cried again, but this time with tears of joy. Meanwhile, after the footage of Akatsuki destroying Zahark, the members of COCOON discussed about him defeating that celestial being. They also discussed about their main goal, to gather those who disobeyed world order and to control them, as well as their future project, "Plan Y". One of the members of COCOON, Kyouya, told the other members that only he can handle the founder of "Scarlet Dusk". Later, while Kyouya was impressed by watching a footage of Miu using Galious' techniques against Zahark, Michael Arkwood, the leader of COCOON and chairman of the United Nations (UN), asked him why he didn't intervene the fight. Kyouya told him that there were students from Babel who were near that dragon, as well as the Student Council. Michael told Kyouya that they must make sacrifices for Plan Y, as Kyouya asked him about Michael's brother being a necessary sacrifice. The next day, on the rooftop of Babel, Akatsuki was disappointed that he didn't get to fight against Kyouya. Then, Kaidou showed up and told Akatsuki that Haruka was angrily looking for him since Akatsuki borrowed her AD last night. Kaidou also told him that he and the girls are promoted from Class B to Class A, even though the Babel Ranking Tournament was cancelled. Kaidou somehow managed to pass as well. Akatsuki knew that Kaidou used his chains on Zahark during the battle, even though Kaidou didn't want to interfere because it is Akatsuki's problem. As Kaidou walked away, he called his boss on a cellphone to tell him about Akatsuki destroying that dragon. Elsewhere, in Alayzard, Queen Risty asked Emperor Balaam about Phil contracting Zahark while she is against that plan. Balaam told her that it can be necessary to him that the results will go according to plan. Then, Zechs Doltrake appeared and reported everyone the big news from Black Mountain. He told them that Zahark was destroyed and all the demons are free from its control. Balaam was shocked that Phil and Zahark are dead. Risty knew that Akatsuki could defeat him and that dragon. Zechs also told them that the demonic tribes have annihilated the forces stationed along their border with Disdia, and Risty was shocked about it. Back on Earth, Miu found Akatsuki sleeping (or at least pretending to sleep), with the help of the Sleipnir, and she layed down on him and slept with him. Back to Alayzard, as Risty watched the armies that are preparing to deploy, she still thought about what Akatsuki told her that other day. When Risty cried and shed a tear, Akatsuki felt that presence and decides to go. Later that day, inside Akatsuki's house, Miu was about to tell Kuzuha and Izumi her story, until Akatsuki grabbed her breast, which makes her punch him in the face. As Akatsuki walked out of the living room, Miu told them about who she really is, and then she screamed. Akatsuki walked back in, and he told the girls that he is going back to Alayzard for a week in order to find out what is wrong. The girls wanted to accompany him, and he accepted that favor. Meanwhile, outside Akatsuki's house, Haruka was about to ring a doorbell, desperately, and then, Kaidou appeared next to her. Haruka told Kaidou that she was going to deliver that AD from Professor Kubota, and Kaidou teased her about watching her acting indecisively. Then, as they saw a dimensional shift coming from the inside of the house, they rushed inside. Akatsuki and the girls are about to transport themselves to Alayzard, but then, as Haruka and Kaidou appeared, Kaidou used his chains on Miu's hand, which means that he can go with them, and so is Haruka. Akatsuki then held Miu for a while and tells her to keep believing in him, and she nods as a "yes". And with that, Akatsuki, Miu, Izumi, Kuzuha, Kaidou, and Haruka have all been transported to Alayzard. This is the end of this chapter, but this "end of this chapter" marks the beginning of another. A new adventure will soon begin, in Alayzard. Category:Season one Category:Episode